Stick 'Em Up And Keep 'Em There
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: It's birthday time for Chris, and Piers dresses up for the occasion as a present. Chris can't wait to unwrap it... Just, maybe not all the way. Nivanfield, featuring the unused 'police' outfit.


**A/N: Unf! Piers, you sexy thing. I don't blame Chris for taking full advantage of this predicament. x3 This was requested a while back by Morriganna (ff) / mmori (tumblr). NSFW m/m content.**

* * *

Piers Nivans was a daring soldier, on and off the field. But, he drew a fine line between taking risks and outright humiliating himself. That day, however, was very special and things were quite different. He planned to combine the two, something Chris would never expect to see coming which in itself was perfect, considering it was the Captain's birthday.

Chris wasn't much for typical celebrations; gifts, parties, desserts. He was a soldier, his job was his life even if he'd occasionally question the worth of it. So, Piers settled for doing something small, but memorable.

Even if he thought it made him look absolutely ridiculous.

Piers placed himself at the edge of the bed with the lights dimmed down. He'd left the base surprisingly early, something the ace was never known for doing, and it was getting around the time that Chris usually came home. He leaned backwards, one leg crossed over the other as he perched himself on his elbows the moment he heard the car in the driveway.

Barely a minute later, the front door opened somewhere downstairs as an indication that the Captain had already made his way inside.

"Piers?" The ace heard the older man call from below.

"The bedroom," He'd hollered back.

Piers felt his heart start to hammer in anticipation as footsteps ascended one stair at a time, slowly growing closer.

"You left a lot earlier than you normally do," More footsteps, Chris was almost there. "Everything okay?"

"Never better, Captain."

"Piers," The door was pushed open. "You never leave-" The words died in his mouth the moment brown eyes digested the sight, instantly growing a size larger.

Piers peeked over the top of the sunglasses, the small brim of the hat casted a slight shadow along the contours of his face. He offered a sly smile at the sudden silence from Chris, who was preoccupied with devouring every inch of the image in front of him.

"You didn't think I forgot, did you?" The sniper cooed as he uncrossed his legs to part them open welcomingly, leaving little to the imagination under the tightness of the fabric. "Happy Birthday, Chris." One hazel eye gave a playful wink.

"Piers..." Chris swallowed under the heat wave that assaulted his body at the sight, skin tingled with a not unpleasant warmth that had him stepping closer until he hovered just between those deliciously open thighs. Muscled frame leaned forward, one hand pressed to the mattress to steady himself while the other went to the sniper's chin, tilting his head upward as a thumb roamed over those wonderfully full lips. The digit pressed at the opening and delved inside, greedily enveloped into the moist warmth. Brown eyes watched momentarily, until the finger was retracted and replaced with his own mouth where his tongue immediately flickered inside to dance alongside his lover's.

A strong hand was placed to an uncovered thigh, rubbing smooth circles over the skin as they parted their lips. A thin trail of saliva kept them briefly connected, up until it snapped at the small distance placed between them. "I couldn't have asked for anything better," Chris murmured between them, just before he withdrew to reach for the fold of his own shirt and cast it aside. "Climb back to the headboard." He instructed, causing the younger man to raise a brow as he complied and crawled behind him on the sheets until he was sitting upright, his back against the frame.

Chris followed shortly after discarding the remnants of his clothing, all but for the belt that he'd tugged loose from the loops of his pants. Strong hands descended over smaller ones to pull them up and curve the arms at their elbows so they were bent behind the sniper's neck, where they were attached to the headboard by the conveniently placed handcuffs that Piers already had dangling from one of his wrists.

The ace gave a sharp tug, finding them securely in place where he couldn't pull free. Piers eyed Chris from behind the glasses as the lenses started to fog over from the sudden build up of heat from the anticipation, and the older man snatched the frame from the bridge of his nose to fold the pair off to the side on a dresser so brown could observe hazel with unblocked clarity. Chris placed a single finger under the brim of the hat and lifted, causing it to tilt back on the sniper's head, enough to allow a few of those familiar spikes to slip into view.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself into trouble..." Chris reached down to grab a handful of the growing bulge the younger man was all too visibly sprouting, and immediately he heard a sharp intake of breath. "_Officer_." The Captain added in a tease as his fingers danced along the outline of hardening cock and squeezed, making Piers start to squirm under the pressure. "Luckily," Chris started again as he tugged at the tight folds of the shorts until they were sliding free, where he discarded them over a shoulder and onto the floor somewhere behind him. "I plan to take good care of you."

Meaty hands sought to tie the belt around one of the ace's ankles, "Let's see how flexible you are." Chris lifted the leg so he could bind the rest of the leather to the headboard as well, and successfully limit the movements of the younger man while the position simultaneously left his tight pucker exposed for ravishing. The Captain raised three fingers to the bound ace where he settled them against those adorably pouted lips that parted at the contact. The digits slipped inside to worm around the saliva coated depths and wet themselves enough for lubrication. Piers hummed around the flesh to tickle the skin with soft vibrations as a sign that it would suffice.

Chris pulled back with a resounding pop as his fingers slid free to reposition his hand lower, poised over the small dark channel he so eagerly wanted to plunge himself into. Piers watched him as a digit slipped inside to explore and moisten his inner walls in preparation. A second finger was quick to join the first and twist as they stretched at the muscles, causing the ace to work his bottom lip between his teeth. Brown eyes settled themselves onto hazel as Chris buried his digits in to the knuckle, curling upon entry that had a sudden shudder cascade along the sniper's spine.

Upon a near withdraw, a third finger entered with the rest in a quickened rhythm that had Piers wiggling against the intruders, head thrown back with a soft bang against the wall as they managed to tickle the sensitive nerves inside. Pearly white teeth clamped themselves down harder, lightly marking his own lip. Piers had to release it before the skin was pierced under the pressure, "Ngh, _Captain_..." It was an indirect plea for more as the older man teased him with squirming fingers.

The Captain offered a teasing smile as the digits delved in deep again, pausing their movements to rest inside where they massaged at the sensitive area with slow, agonizing rotations. "I don't think I heard that," The words elicited a soft groan from the younger man. Piers opened his mouth to say something, to ask for more - but Chris stopped him by crushing his own over those parted lips to hush away any sound as his other hand grasped a hold over the stiffened shaft. Piers released a softened moan at the feel, and he tried to buck up against the probing fingers but the restriction of his leg made doing so near impossible. His breathing quickened as the hand started to pump over him teasingly slow, doing very little to quench the need of his throbbing length.

"Captain, please-" Piers managed to utter against the invading mouth, slightly muffled under the friction and drowned out before he could ask for more. Teasing fingers poked at his prostate while the other warm hand worked over his shaft, both much too slow to be anything but painful and Chris knew it. Piers felt a curl from the lips over his own, "Did you want something, Piers?" Chris queried, so perfectly calm and balanced, enough to drive the ace crazy at how he toyed with him. A thumb rubbed over the slit at his tip, drawing loose a soft whimper. Chris always did like making him squirm, it was a turn on all on its own for the older man.

The sniper already had to suck up his pride once to wear an outfit like that in the first place, and it was Chris he was dealing with. He inhaled deeply, "_You_, Chris. I want you." He swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat and his tongue darted out to wander over his lips, moistening them. "All of you," It was louder this time, and Chris retracted his hands at the plea. It caused a chill to run over the ace at the sudden absence of human touch.

"Good enough," The Captain stated, and Piers felt something larger prod against his channel. A single thrust of his hips without warning had Chris burying himself inside, drawing a yelp from the sniper as he was skewered all the way, balls pressed tight against his ass cheeks. Chris watched Piers in search for signs of pain or discomfort at the suddenness, but upon finding none, he didn't hold back. Muscled hips withdrew from clenching walls, only to slam back in with a harshness that had Piers jerking against the wall from the force. It wasn't long before Chris had a balanced rhythm, each thrust directed itself into that bundle of nerves that had the ace openly mewing in pleasure.

"Is this what you wanted?" Chris panted, his voice husky as he pumped himself inside, pistoning into the heated depths that snugly enveloped him with every movement.

Piers let free a lengthy moan at a particularly hard thrust that had Chris pausing inside to rotate his hips, the length of his cock continuously brushed itself over that wonderful place that had the ace's heart hammering in his chest and his body aching for more. "_Yes_, Captain! Mmnng," Hazel eyes fluttered at the abuse of his prostate, his own aching prick drizzled with precum as his lips parted in search for more air to fill his lungs. Every dip inside that the invading cock took had Piers one step closer to reaching his peak, and Chris increased his pace as though he could sense it. The sound of slapping flesh grew louder as the thrusts turned deeper, enough to drive Piers wild. He was hovering near the edge, so close to diving over it and into the release that he so desperately longed for-

Only to have Chris withdraw completely, the cock inside slipped itself out from his ass muscles to leave the ace feeling overbearingly empty. Piers whined in protest, wrists tugging at their cuffs to try and squirm free and finish what the older man started out of need, but the restraints held strong. Hazel eyes snapped to full size, watching the Captain with a begging gaze. "_Captain_! No... I need-... I can't-!" The words came out jumbled, desperate and lacking any real clarity.

But Chris understood his want. "The key, Piers. Where is it?" He asked, forcing his body to still his own need despite the desire to do otherwise.

The sniper panted, trying to to steady his breathing and desperation so that he could think straight enough to answer. "It's... _Nnn_, in the dresser. Top drawer. Captain-"

"Shh," Chris shushed him with a thumb to those bow shaped lips, feeling the quickened pace of each exhale against the pad of his finger. The sniper shivered, but gave a reluctant nod and Chris moved away to check the drawer. As he was told, the keys were in plain sight and the Captain grabbed them before returning to the ace's side where he undid the belt and allowed the younger man to relax his leg. Next, Chris only undid one of the bound wrists but kept a hold over both so Piers couldn't use his hands. Forcing the younger man to lean forward, he recuffed him, this time with his arms kept behind his back. The ace groaned, and Chris used his strength to pull him down the length of the bed so he was resting normally at the middle and on his side, facing away from him.

Chris reached around and lifted one of the sniper's legs again, keeping it in the air with one of his own placed under it so he could realign his tip with the puckered entry, and the angle would allow for deeper access. He slid himself inside, slow and carefully to keep Piers from hitting his climax.

Piers inhaled unsteadily, holding back a moan before a strong hand moved to grip a tightened hold over the base of his cock and squeezed painfully. "Ah! Captain, what are you-" The free hand cupped itself over his mouth, cutting the words off into quiet muffles before he could finish.

"It's okay," Chris insisted, and his body started thrusting back inside at a pace that made the sniper whine against his hand as he felt a build up but could not release. Chris was holding him back with the tightened grip as his cock fell into a rhythm again that had his balls brushing against the bubbled derriere with every push forward. His own release was closing in as he hammered himself into the dark orifice with repeating slaps of skin on skin. Each movement had a grunt resounding from the back of his throat as his cock pulsed inside the clenching walls, and the muffled noises eliciting from the man in his arms only drove him on to push himself to his limits.

Hazel eyes rolled backward as they fluttered, the overdose on pleasure and need for a release that was just out of reach had done wonders. Piers wanted more, _needed_ more, but it all felt so damn good with every renewed brush over his prostate. He tried pushing himself back against the hips plunging that thickened shaft into him, deepening the entry but he was still unable to find a release. His skin glistened with sweat, each contour slicked from the salty bulbs that seeped through every pore. His body was throbbing, his cock ached, yet as much as he wanted to be thrown over the edge; he also didn't want it to stop.

"Just a little longer," Chris was panting in the ace's ear, brown eyes locked onto younger features as he plowed into heated depths, nearing his end as he watched the ripples of pleasure wash over Piers with every jerk of his hips. Showing mercy, he loosened his hold over the weeping cock and instead started to pump his hand over the length. "Nng, now, Piers!" The muffled noises grew in volume, and Chris let his palm fall away from those perfect lips to hear the ace scream as his body jolted, finally reaching the breaking point he so desperately longed for as spurts of jism leaked from his shaft to splatter along the surface of the sheets beneath them. Small droplets flew over his thighs and the fabric of his shirt, but neither of them paid it any attention as Chris pushed himself back inside, groaning at the sudden tightness of the muscles around him that coaxed him closer to his own orgasm. A few more thrusts had his cock twitching until finally it spasmed, and thick ropes shot free from his tip to warm the clenching hole with white liquid. Chris didn't stop until he ran dry, and allowed himself to relax next to the ace.

Both men panted heavily in the afterglow, sweat sleeked chests rose and fell in quickened rhythms as they struggled to control their breaths. Chris slid himself out of the younger man who groaned softly at the feeling, his body still sensitive after what they'd just done. There was a soft click as the Captain undid the handcuffs, and he rubbed at the skin upon noticing the red marks they'd made from the ace's struggles. Chris rolled Piers over and onto his back, still enveloped within his strong arms as he eyed younger features. Hazel orbs blinked repetitively, and full lips curved themselves into a small smile. Chris returned the gesture as he reached a hand out to cup a hold over the sniper's cheek.

The Captain craned forward to join them at their mouths in a quick kiss, "You okay?"

If by that he meant exhausted and thoroughly fucked, then yes. Piers settled for a small nod and a simple hum, "Mhm."

Chris gently stroked over the skin in his hand with a thumb, "Thank you for this." The tone was soft, serious.

"Anytime, Captain."

Chris would have to plan something special once the ace's birthday came along. He was already looking forward to returning the favor... Piers had certainly deserved it.


End file.
